


Hello Wisconsin!

by Sweetest_Creature



Category: One Direction, That 70s Show
Genre: M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, That 70s Show - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetest_Creature/pseuds/Sweetest_Creature
Summary: 1977, a hard time for the LGBTQ+ Community. Especially those living in a tiny town in Wisconsin.This is a tale of how two childhood best friends come to terms with their feelings toward each other, while trying to navigate their sexualities.Friends and a little weed will help them on their journey.





	1. Hangin' Out, Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Be nice. Be good.

May, 28, 1977

Small town of Point Place, Wisconsin. Four friends find themselves in the basement, sat around in a circle. 

"Look, man, Im not saying the government  
is out to get you. I'm just saying the  
government is out to get us." 

Meet Louis "Tommo" Tomlinson, conspiracy theorist, favorite band being Led Zeppelin (but really it's ABBA, secretly.) 

"Tommo, you say this every time you're in the circle. Find something new to talk about. Like Star Wars, man. Best movie of all time!" 

Liam Payne, is who some people might call a "momma's boy" and a nerd. As recently as a few days ago he had found his new addiction. Star Wars, which he wouldn't. Stop. Talking. About. 

"Will you shut up about Star Wars already man? It sucked. No sex anywhere. What's the point of seeing a movie with no sex? I'll tell you what, that Lea girl should've taken that weird dress off and shown some skin." 

Niall Horan, exchange student from Ireland. Obsessed with sex, even if he's never fucked anything other than his hand. 

"Niall, men like you are why women have a hard time being respected. A woman is more than just her body." 

Harry Styles, feminist raised by a strong woman. Also, Sasquatch, according to their tiny friend Lottie, Louis' sister. 

"Man, but did you hear about the car that runs on water? The gov—" Louis doesn't get to finish his sentence, someone was knocking on the side door. 

"It's the government, man! They've come for me." Louis scrambles up the stairs while everyone else runs to hide any evidence of whatever they just smoked. 

Evidence hidden they all found their way to their usual seats, and the person behind the door figures out how to open it. 

"AHA!" 

Zayn Malik, dumb as a doorknob, but prettier than you. 

"What?" Liam replies. 

Zayn's face goes almost blank, "Well, you guys were in the circle. . . Without me. ." 

Harry scoffs sitting on top of the freezer, having pulled out a popsicle. Cherry flavored, his favorite. Tastes like Louis to him. 

Niall looks around and answers, "No we weren't."

"Oh well, I'm sorry, guys." Zayn apologizes.

"For what?" Harry asks mouth full of red ice. 

Zayn blinks back at him, "For you know. . . Hey, where's Louis?" 

At that moment, the upstairs door opens and two sets of feet come down. One belonging to Louis, the other to Liam's hard ass dad. Red. 

"I found this one trying to steal my damn car, babbling about the government. Next time one of you idiots decides to get all hopped up keep my car, and my government out of it. Or else I'll find a place to keep my foot." He pauses, "Which will be shoved up your ass!" He turns and leaves without waiting for an answer. 

It became silent, everyone looking around or at each other, until Niall brakes the silence, "Hey, Liam, what's up with your dad and asses and the need to put his foot in them?"

<><><><><><><><>

It's rare to find these five friends anywhere other than Liam's basement, or climbing the water tower on the edge of town to paint bad graffiti on it. Sometimes they take a walk on the wild side and hang out at Jimmy's Diner eating fries that taste like cardboard and drinking Root Beer Floats. But Jimmy's isn't known for it's good food, rather than for the illegal marijuna sales that goes on in the back, grown by Jimmy himself. 

Currently, they were posted on Liam's driveway. Watching the lastest show down between Zayn and his girlfriend Jamie.

If looks could kill, Zayn would've been dead. "What were you doing with Kara, Zayn? I saw you with her so don't even try to lie to me!"

"Nothing! I was helping her with her Spanish homework!" The rest of the boys chuckle, Louis face palming himself.

"You don't know Spanish, Zayn!" She screames, hands flying upward.

Zayn opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out what to say.

"Man, I would kill to have some popcorn right now." Louis laughs, settling in to sit on the hood of Liam's Vista Cruiser to watch the show behind his sunglasses. 

"I think he's popped the last brain cell he had left. . ." Harry says, looking genuinely and seriously concerned. 

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself." Jamie, like every one else, was waiting on Zayn's answer.

Zayn blinks. "Uh, I do know Spanish? Mi tuvo ménage à trois?" 

Almost as if rehearsed, all four of his friends face-palm themselves. 

"I'm done, done, with you Zayn!" Jaime turns around, long brown hair slapping Zayn's face. 

As she stomps away, Zayn following after her calling her name. 

Niall was the first to speak, "I'm going to go after them, they have great make up sex." He say nonchalantly, walking away. 

"Hey! Lucky charms! You can't go around spying on people having sex!" Liam calls out following after his foreign friend. 

Harry and Louis were left. Both turning to each other at the same time. 

Harry clears his throat, and spoke first, "So, today's drama was interesting." 

Louis chuckles, taking off his sunglasses, looking harry in his green eyes, he then says, "Not as interesting as what I'm gonna do to you once we get upstairs, Curly." 

Harry actually giggles like the inner school girl he is, "Good thing my parents aren't home," he bites his lip, face a little flushed. 

Harry doesn't wait an answer, he pushes off the car and walks off to his house next door. 

He turns, walking backwards, and looks at Louis. With a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye, he asks, "You coming?" 

Louis raises his own eyebrows, "You bet your ass I am, Curly."

And that's how they found themselves making out on Harry's bed. Both of their shirts find their way to the floor. 

Louis was always just the right amount of rough, and always needing to be in control. Harry loved the way Louis gripped his hair, pulling his face closer if that was even possible. He loved the way Louis would take charge. He loved the taste of his mouth, the taste of Marlboro cigarettes and cherry popsicles. He loved everything about him. 

Harry was always willing to let go of control, letting Louis roam his body with his small knowledgeable hands. Yes, Louis is a tiny firecracker. Harry was glad to have found out first hand that not all of Louis was tiny. 

With a smack Louis pulls away from Harry, causing the younger boy to let out a whine that drove Louis crazy. 

"Come back," Harry pouts opening his eyes to meet Louis beautiful deep blue ones. 

Louis lets out a small laugh and leans down to Harry's ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. This made Harry shiver, goosebumps and pleasure rising from his skin. 

Softly Louis whispers, "Are you going to wear your flower crown again?" 

He made it difficult for Harry to find his words, moving down to suck on the spot below his ear. 

With eyes closed and head tilted back to give Louis more access to his neck, he answers, "Hmm, I. . . Yes, yes." 

"Harry?" An outside voice calls, a voice not welcomed in their little bubble. 

They flew apart, Harry sitting up on his bed wide eyes looking at Louis, who had fallen to the floor with a pretty loud thud. "The closet! Get in the closet!" He whispers. 

Louis rolls his eyes getting off the floor, whispering, "My whole life is a fucking closet, man." 

Despite his annoyance, Louis grabs his shirt and shoes and scurries off to Harry's closet. 

"Harry, are you home?" His mothers voice calls, sounding closer to his room. 

Putting his shirt back on he calls back, "In my room, mom." 

His mother, Anne, opens his bedroom door, finding Harry starring back innocently from his bed. 

"Hi, baby, what're you doing home? Did Liam's basement get too boring after all these years?" She chuckles, walking up to him and bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Liam's basement has always been boring. There's just nothing else to do in this small town, mom." He states smiling up at her. 

"Well, tell me if you go out. I'm gonna get some wine and watch Charlie's Angels reruns." 

"That's your night every Friday, mom." he chuckles. 

She slaps his arm, laughing gently, "Yes, but like you said small town and is that a hickey?" 

His hands flew to where Louis' lips were previously, "I, uh, you, no! It's a bruise?" 

His mother looks at him with an amused expression, "Ahuh, well, whoever she is I'd like to meet her." 

Harry's face turns red, "Mom I'm serious there is no girl." 

Just this blue-eyed boy, he thought to himself. 

"Riiight, okay, sure. Don't do anything stupid, Harry. You're too young for babies." she chuckles skipping out his room, closing the door behind her before he could answer. 

Just then his closet door opens, "Hey, look! I came out the closet!" 

Harry looks at Louis, shaking his head, "Shut the fuck up." 

Louis walks over to Harry who had thrown himself back onto his bed dramatically. 

He sits down and asks, "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? Really? What's wrong is that I'm not into girls and my mother thinks I'm fucking one. What's wrong is that I want nothing more than to come out to my family and friends but I'm too scared they'll fucking reject or disown me." Harry cries into his hands. "What's wrong is that I just want to be myself openly without having to be worried about people looking at me like I've got GRID. What's wrong is that I can never come out, or else my life would be in constant danger by people who want to force me to be someone I'm not, or people who would want to hurt me for being who I am. That's what's wrong." 

Louis blinks back tears, "I know what you mean, I know exactly what you feel. Because I feel it too. But Harry,—" he pulls Harry's hands away from his face and looks right in those green eyes he's been in love with for the past year, "—I will never, never let anyone hurt you, and I will stand by you no mater what you choose to do. You'll always have me. I will never reject such a pretty face with such and beautiful soul."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, I love you.

Friday, June 3, 1977 8:20 AM

Breakfast at the Payne's is always entertaining. That's the first thing Louis noticed since he moved in with them.

 

And when Liam's mother, Kitty, said, "Red, I want a baby," he knew it would be one of the most entertaining breakfasts yet.

 

Liam and Red both dropped their forks on their plates once she finished speaking, making a clink sound.

 

After turning several shades of purple, Red found his words, "But. . We already have Liam! He's the biggest baby anyone could ask for!"

 

Liam's mouth drops, it takes him a few seconds to recover. Looking at his father with dead eyes, he says, "Oh, thanks, dad! Good to know I'm still your baby. Hey! Could you read me a bedtime story tonight?"

 

"Shut up, dumbass."

 

Louis settles back into his seat, eating his last piece of bacon and enjoying the show with a small smile. So this is what it's like to have a normal family, he thinks.

 

"Red, I want a baby girl. Liam's almost all grown up, he's graduating next year! Leaving me forever! My nest is empty, Red, empty," Kitty exclaims, putting her hands over her face and letting out a sob.

 

"We already have a daughter, Kitty," Red states, watching her as if she was a ticking time bomb.

 

Kitty pulls her hands away from her face, no sign that she had been crying but her face was pained when she spoke, "I want a better daughter, Red! A better fucking daughter," She stands up and looks down at her husband, hands on hips, "It's your fault she's the way that she is, you know? Babying her, giving her everything she wants. It's no wonder she ran off looking for a man to take care of her! She knows you won't last long! You, you, you dumbass!"

 

Kitty then stomps away through the kitchen door and into the living room.

 

Red sighs looking at his son and his son's best friend, "Never get married, women will ruin your life,"

 

Louis chuckles standing up and patting Red on the back as he passes by him, "Don't worry, Mr. Payne, I'm not interested in marrying a woman,"

 

His words meant more than what Liam and Red understood. Sometimes he does wonder how no one has figured out he was gay already. All of the hints he's dropped over the years had many witnesses, yet none of them have been able to decode his words.

Friday, June 3, 1977, 10:30 PM

Louis at 19 was the oldest out of all his friends. He graduated the year before and was old enough to buy beer. Something his younger friends took advantage of every now and then. They all sat around the small tv in the basement. As usual.

 

"Tommo, go buy us some beer and meet us at Look Out Point," Zayn says not taking his eyes off of the small tv that was playing The Price Is Right.

 

Louis looked away from Harry, who he was gazing at behind his sunglasses, "No? I'm not your maid,"

 

Zayn was still looking at the tv, mouth opened almost drooling, "Come on, it's Friday we always go drink at Look Out Point on Friday!"

 

"Yeah, because there's nothing to do in this middle of nowhere town. Watch I'm moving to New York City once I graduate," States Liam with all the confidence.

 

"Payne, You wouldn't last a second in New York," Harry laughs, a laugh that feels like electricity for Louis.

 

Niall frowns from his place on the small couch, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, this town is bigger than the small village I lived in back in my country,"

 

"Yes, but didn't you ever take a trip to a big city back in Ireland?" Harry asks curiously.  
Niall looks offended, "Ireland? I'm not from Ireland,"

 

The room is quite. What did he mean he wasn't from Ireland? They've been thinking he was from Ireland for the past three years since he's been here.

 

"What? Then where are you from?" Liam asks cautiously.

 

Niall scoffs, "Not from Ireland and not from Canada."

 

Louis looks at everyone, "That doesn't even make sense. What is this kid on?"

 

"He should be on the beer you won't buy us," Zayn leans back on the couch arms crossed.

 

Louis rolls his eyes and stands up, "You're 18 already, dumbass, you can buy your own beer,"

 

Zayn looks up at him, eyes vacant of understanding, "What?"

 

Louis groans, unknowingly turning Harry on, "Give me the fucking money. Curly, come with me,"

 

"Liam, give him money," Zayn says slapping Liam's chest with the back of his hand, not taking his eyes off the tv.

 

Liam whines, "Why do I always end up paying?"

 

Regardless, he takes out his wallet and hands Louis enough money for a few packs of beer.

 

Harry follows Louis out through the side door, smiling. They always took any excuse to be alone together. When they were halfway up the stairs, Louis turns back to Harry before pushing the younger man to the wall, kissing him. Hard. Harry tries not to moan as Louis slips his tongue in his mouth, making both of them grow hotter.

 

All too soon, Louis pulls away leaning his forehead against Harry's whispering, "Been waiting too long to do that,"

 

Harry blushes, something he didn't do before Louis walked into his life.

 

"I've been waiting too long for you to do that," he answers.

 

Louis gives a rare smile, a smile that only exists in the presence of Harry. Pecking his lips and his nose, Louis pulls away and walks ahead holding Harry's hand until they reach the top of the stairs and find themselves out in the open in the Payne's driveway. Harry had come to the understanding that they only existed together behind closed doors and in the cover of the moon. He sadly understood that they couldn't exist out in the open, that the sun would never be their friend.

 

With a better mood, thanks to Louis' beautiful tongue, combined with a sour mood, thanks to the open space around them that offered no privacy to hold hands, they got in Louis' black El Camino. The El Camino was Louis' pride and joy, having inherited it from his very deadbeat father who was long gone, it was the only thing besides his sister that he accepted from that man. Yes, Louis' childhood was a mess. Both parents were alcoholics but things looked better once his father ditched them, his mom cleaned up her act and got sober and provided for his sister Lottie. But his relationship with his mom was strained, pushing him to move out and live with the Payne's.

 

Making small talk and holding hands between themselves, they drove out to the only liquor store in town. Louis, and Harry, both wanted to take their time in getting to Look Out Point. They savored every moment alone they had because they rarely got to be alone. Sometimes Harry would sneak out to hang out and sleep over in Louis' room down in the basement. Sometimes Louis would do the sneaking out and climb up to Harry's room like a cat in the night. And sometimes they would just drive as far as they could, hoping to maybe never come back. But the love they had for their people always made them turn around. They'll try again next week. 

Once they had gotten all the beer they could with Liam's money, Louis began driving out to Look Out Point.

 

By the way, Harry's hand began to sweat on his, Louis knew he had something on his mind that he wanted to share, so he asks, "What's wrong, Curly?"

 

Harry had been looking at the side of Louis' face the whole time, with a sigh he began to answer, "Do you think we could maybe come out to our friends? I mean, do you think they'd understand and support us?"

 

Louis' looked at Harry then back at the dark road quickly to avoid hitting a stray cow, he cleared his throat and began to speak, "I don't know. Do you want to? This could change how they look at us, how they treat us,"

 

"I thought about that, but I don't think it should. We are who we are if they've loved us before they knew they should love us after knowing because it really doesn't change anything," Harry was rambling, clearly, this was something he had been thinking about for a while now.

 

Louis squeezed his hand and smiled a small smile, "If you want to tell them, I'll be right there with you. If they don't support us. . . Then I'll just kill them all and we leave town."

 

Harry giggles, "That sounds perfect. Not killing our friends, but getting out of town."  
Louis brings Harry's hand up and kisses it, 

"We'll try again next week, love,"

 

"We say this every week, yet we never go through with it,"

 

Louis smiles, "One day we will make it out of this old town,"

 

"One day," Harry smiles back.

 

They ride in blissful silence for a while, they were nearing their destination, so Louis slowed down a bit. He wanted more time to hold Harry's hand.

 

"Lou, can I give you a blowjob?"

 

As soon as those words left Harry's beautiful pink lips, Louis stepped on the break and pulled his the El Camino over.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"What took you so long?" Liam asks.

 

Zayn was already yanking the beer from Louis' hand, "Yeah, I bet our beers are fucking hot now,"

 

"Sorry, a bit of banter, really," Louis says, fixing his crotch.

 

Harry smiles, "Yeah he lost his pants,"

 

"What? Where? Did that lady in the corner of the stop and shop take your pants too?"

 

Everyone looks at Niall, waiting for an explanation of what he had just said.

 

When it didn't come Liam was the one to carefully ask, "What?"

 

Niall ignores him and turns to look at Louis who was sitting on the hood of Liam's car, "How did you get your pants back from Candy,"

 

"I don't know who Candy is, man," Louis makes a face, "But you should go visit the free clinic,"

 

"Don't be silly, Louis, Niall's a virgin," Liam says taking a sip from the lukewarm beer.

 

"I have a wife and child back home, what do you mean?" Niall asks taking a beer from Zayn, then leaning back on one of the pull out chairs they brought.

 

"You do? Yeah, ugly people have to get married young before they get old and uglier," Zayn states as if he had just said a confirmed fact.

 

"Oh my god, these are our idiot friends, babe," Louis groans, addressing Harry.

 

Harry grows stiff from his seat next to Louis on the Vista Cruiser. He glances at his friends, Zayn wasn't paying attention, actually, he was trying to touch his nose with his tongue. But Liam and Niall looked at them curiously.

 

"Babe?" Liam asks confused.

 

"Yeah, Harry's my babe,"

 

Niall looks outraged, "Why can't I be your babe?" He demands.

 

"Because Harry is prettier, and his mouth does wonderful things," Louis replies litting a Marlboro.

 

"Louis," Harry looks at him, eyes wide.

 

"Are you two. . . Together?" Liam questions, head crooked like a puppy.

 

"Obviously, Captain Doofus," Louis rolls his eyes, blowing out smoke through his nose.

 

Liam blinks, "Oh. . . OH! It's all making sense now! Why didn't I figure this out?"

 

"Because you're unobservant," Harry snorts.

 

Niall stands and moves closer to Louis, whispering, "How do you guys have sex?"

 

Harry honks out a laugh, then covers his mouth.

 

Louis' eyes glimmer with amusement behind his sunglasses, "I put my dick in his ass, or vice versa, we kinda share that,"

 

Niall looked deep in thought, "Can I watch?"

 

"No! You sicko!" Harry pushes him away and he returns to his seat, Louis wraps an arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

 

Liam laughs loudly, recovering he looks at both Harry and Louis, "Thanks for telling us, you have my support if that wasn't obvious,"

 

He stands and walks over to hug Harry, he then turns to Louis, arms stretched. Louis shakes his head, "No,"

 

"Come on, Lou, hug him," Harry elbows his man.

 

Louis rolls his eyes but hugs Liam, nonetheless.

 

"What's with the hugging? I want to hug Tommo too!" Zayn joins them from being away in space, he scurries off to the group of three, arms stretched waiting for a hug.

 

Harry looks at him, "Did you miss everything? We just came out to you guys,"

 

Zayn looks at him, then Louis, the Liam, "Came out of what?"

 

"We're fucking gay as fuck," Louis states.

 

Zayn laughs, "Oh yeah, I knew that you guys are so obvious, doesn't take a genius, you know."

 

They all look at him, mouths hanging open.  
Zayn looks back, "What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

 

"How did this idiot know before us? I feel dumb now," Niall says from his seat.


End file.
